Secret Sister
by Phoenix Aria Rose Halliwell
Summary: did you know Ana had a sister Christian didn't see what happens when they get together see how crazy these two are Ana comes out of her shell sort of *its a oneshot right now could be more soon* so check it out
1. Chapter 1

Sammy pov

It was nine in the morning I was at Starbucks surfing the web on my laptop while sipping on my vanilla latte when my instant messenger started to beep I open it up to see a message from my twin Ana

**Ana:** Sammy_ I'm bored what are you doing_

**DJSteele**: having some coffee hbu

**Ana**: _Christian just left for work so just me Mrs. Jones and Sawyer_

**DJSteele**: oh yeah you're bodyguard right

**Ana:** _yep what do you say to a girls day out_

**DJSteele:** uh I don't know what do you have in mind

**Ana**: _we go to the nail salon_

**DJSteele:** little girly for us don't you think

**Ana**:_ I know I know I have a coupon_

**DJSteele**: alright but afterwards we got to check out this street fair Jose told me about yesterday

**Ana:** _sounds good then we can grab an late lunch maybe you could even meet Christian_

DJSteele: okay I guess I can pick you up

**Ana:** _text me when you get here_

**Ana has logged of**

I shut down my laptop quickly putting it in my bag as I walk outside making my way to my car I fish my keys out of my purse I finally get the door open I hop into the driver's seat of my silver Pt cruiser

As I drive I quickly realize I have no idea where I'm actually going I can't believe I forgot the address again she has to tell me every time my phone starts buzzing I'm stuck at a red light

I take a quick peek at my phone it's a text from Ana

_1920 4th Avenue_

"Freaky twin instinct" I mutter myself making a left turn I quickly weave in and out of morning traffic finally making it to the penthouse I pull out my phone texting Ana

_fe fi fo fum come on you snail time to run cause this girl's ready to get her nails done_

I hit the send button on my phone before turning on the radio the cupid shuffle came blasting through the sound system

I turned it down when I heard a banging on the window glancing over I see Ana waving at me I quickly unlock the door she climbs in

"cupid shuffle" she asked teasingly

"cupid shuffle" I reply shrugging

"hey mind if we swing by my loft before I want to change out of this monkey suit I had an interview this morning I didn't get the job before you ask"I say looking down at the navy blue blazer and matching skirt paired wit my white blouse

"yeah "she said quietly I pull up to my apartment building hopping out of the car Ana and me walk briskly through the lobby before making our way to the elevator

The ride up to the fourth floor was quick enough I unlock the door quickly heading straight for my bedroom stripping down quickly I pull on my black skinny jeans next the silver tank top and lastly my black boots

I pull my hair into a loose ponytail before heading back out into the living room

"now that's my Sammy" Ana said as I walk out

"let just go get our nails done" I say dragging her out the door

Twenty minutes later I was staring at my now perfect black finger nails as the little Asian lady was doing my feet she kept gossiping with I guess her friend who was doing Ana's feet she went with french tip to match her finger nails

As soon as my toenails were dry I was ready to go Ana was still waiting for hers to dry the second they were

We rushed to the register after paying we made our way to the car

As soon as our doors closed we both started laughing

"oh my god you know what she was probably saying" I ask Ana who is still laughing

"ooh when the last time these girls have pedicure" I say in a bad Asian accent

Our laughter finally died down

"time for the street fair " I say cranking up th PT criuser

We were weaving in and out of the crowd first stall we saw was gypsy accessories

There were a few scarves I check the price

"four bucks for three scarves sweet I'll take it" I hand the girl a five dollar bill before heading to the next ana following closely

"so how are you and Jose doing"she asked I shrug as I was trying on some bracelets

"we've been tight ever since I helped mix tracks for his art show"I say paying for the bracelets

"oh no way"I say looking up at the sign ahead of us Henna tattoo stand

"Sammy no Christian would kill me"I glance back at her

"fine I guess I'll just have to get it alone without my twin "I say walking to the stand

"fine but something small"ana huffs grabbing my hand leading us to the stand

"the heart's simple"we got in the chairs as the artist started working

We were sitting in the chairs we were getting the heart on our wrist after I t was quick just a outline of a swirl heart the next one I got alone a black rose on my shoulder

After the guy was done I handed him some cash there was nothing left to do after that so we headed back to the car

We passed a sunglasses stand I picked up two identical pair paying the guy before handing Ana a pair we put them on we looked even more identical

I notice a man in a suit following us heading toward a black car parked a few cars behind my PT cruiser

We were driving I look into my rearview to see that black car following us I quickly sped up cutting through traffic

Ana was too busy telling me a story she had heard from mom

I pulled a quick u turn I guess confused him looking in the mirror the black car was no where in sight

We pulled into the back parking lot of the restaurant hopping out of the car we head in they sit us at a table in the back

"are you still bored"I ask taking a bite of a dinner roll

"never bored when you're around sammy so um remember what I told you about Christian and his mom"she asked hesitantly

"yeah and all the other stuff you told me about why"I ask she pause as the waiter brings us our meals

"okay the chicken teriyaki"he said placing the first plate in font of me

"and the grilled tilapia for you "he placed the other plate in front of Ana he walked away after that

"so Christian has asked me to marry him is it crazy that I want to say yes I mean with everything from his past"she asked me before taking a bite of her fish

I thought it over for a moment leaning back against chair

"honestly yuou shouldn't put too much thought into hus past"I reply looking back at her she looked at me like I'd grown a second head

"seriously are you crazy after all I told you your telling me to forget his past"she looked like she was about to burst with confusion

"Look Ana the way I saw it every single person on this planet has a past its what the do with their future that counts for me" I say taking another bite of my chicken smiling at her

I signaled for the check the waiter brought it over ana requested a doggy bag which he quickly returned with

We were walking out of the restaurant when ana phone started buzzing

"looks like Christian gonna be home in twenty minutes you want to come over and meet him" she asked looking at her shoes

"well if he's half as interesting as your shoes seem to be right now then sure" I say laughing

Ana glares before throwing her empty water bottle at me

"naughty girl" i say as we start our walk back to the car linking our arms together the drive to her and Christian place was quick i was sitting on the couch Ana was in the kitchen putting up her doggie bag i had my headphones in when i feel one being pulled out

"Anastasia are you ignoring me and why dou you have a tattoo"he looked confused and angry

"first of all it henna it comes of second I'm not Ana I'm Sammy her younger sister you must be Christian "I reply turning to get a better look at him

"oh hi Christian I see you met Sammy"she said smiling

"ok tell me why Sawyer had such a hard time keeping up with you today"he asked narrowing his eyes at Ana

"oh was that the car following us uh sorry "I say looking at Christian

Christian and ana excused them self to the kitchen to talk privately I take this as my cue to leave I head toward the elevator the ride down was faster than I thought

I was getting in my car when my phone buzzed I got a text

I open my phone to see it was from Ana

_I hate when you pull your little disappearing act_

I laugh before texting her back

_TA DA_

I laugh as I hit send I wait for it to buzz again

I'm gonna say yes Sammy

I smile before cranking up my car and heading home

* * *

**hopefully you like this one **


	2. PLEASE READ IMPORTANT NOTICE

_**AUTHOR ( ) NOTE**_

_**THE CHAPTER CURRENTLY UP WILL BE TAKEN DOWN AS SOON AS THE REWRITTEN VERSION IS FINISHED ONE CHARACTER CHANGE WILL BE MADE I HOPE YOU WILL LIKE THE CHANGES THAT ARE BEING MADE**_

_**NOTHING MAJOR THE PLOT SHOULD STAY MOSTLY THE SAME**_

_**THANK YOU FOR READING**_


End file.
